I'm a Patient Guy
by random-gyrl
Summary: My version of what could have happened after 6x19. Stefan finds Caroline after she runs off from the B&B. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _****This is just a lame little Steroline drabble. Kinda fluffy kinda sexy. My take on what could have happened after 6x19. May possibly be two parts. Or three. I really have no clue. Anyway enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

After Caroline left the bed and breakfast she went directly to her mother's grave. She cried for two straight hours and in between sobs she spoke to the headstone and to herself a little. Mostly about how she couldn't believe what she had become. While she was thinking in the back of her mind about how Stefan could never love her now that she'd done such horrible things, she decided to focus on her mom right now.

Finally at 1:30 am Caroline decided she'd said all could say for the time being to the slab of concrete that had her mom's name engraved on it.

As Caroline pulled in her driveway all she could do was sit in her car and look at the house that she had been raised in. The more she looked at the house the more of an urge she had to turn around and go find a hotel to stay at for the night. After all she had just flipped her switch back a few hours ago and fallen to her knees at her mother's grave to confess all of her sins and express how much she missed her. Just as Caroline was turning her car back on so she could find somewhere to rest for the night, Stefan vamp sped into the passenger seat.

"Jeez Stefan! I know I'm technically dead but you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I was waiting inside with a bottle of wine and some chocolate. And when I heard you about to drive away I figured I'd ruin the surprise and come out and get you."

"Wine and chocolate? I'm trying to cope with the loss of my mom and deal with the guilt of all those innocent people I killed. I'm not on my period Stefan!" Caroline exploded.

"Okay, okay. Maybe that was a little cliché, but alcohol and chocolate can help anyone with anything. And if I'm wrong, I promise I'll let you sulk by yourself, sober. But if I'm right, then you have to let me stay with you tonight. Here. Deal?"

Caroline scanned his face looking for any hint of insincerity, finding none she reluctantly replied "Fine. You can stay."

Stefan grinned boyishly stepping out of the car and vamping to her side to help her out.

"But 'Barefoot Bubbly Pink Moscato'?'" Caroline asked humored grabbing the bottle out of his hands.

"What? The guy at the counter said girls buy that stuff all the time." Stefan replied not understanding the blonde's issue with the drink. "Besides bubbly wine for a bubbly girl" he added cheekily.

Caroline stopped in her tracks halfway to her door. She turned to face Stefan and said "look, I get that you've done this before. You've gone through the guilt and coping with finding your old self again and finally accepting what's happened but," she couldn't finish without getting choked up. "But right now I have to focus on dealing with the reality that is my life. And the reality is, I'm sad. And I feel broken. And I don't think I'm going to be bubbly for a long time. So if that's what you need then maybe you should drink the damn bubbly wine and go on your way because right now, that's not me. And I don't know when or if that will be me again." By the time Caroline finished she wasn't even looking at Stefan anymore.

He was looking at her though, he never stopped. He grabbed her hands and asked "Are you done?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Okay, first of all I know eventually you'll be back to normal. Because that's just who you are. It won't happen overnight, especially because you have your mom and your guilt to battle. But it will happen. And, not to repeat myself, but when I said I'm a patient guy I meant it. I will wait for you Caroline. However long it takes." He replied with his eyes boring into hers.

"Well I'm gonna need something less bubbly to drink if I'm gonna be with 'Mr. I have a suave answer for everything because I'm a bajillion years old' all night." Caroline replied attempting to lighten the serious mood and get a jump start on drinking. "Remember that case of liquor I brought to the cabin? There should still be a bottle or two in the cabinets." She continued walking in the house.

Stefan followed suit shaking his head at the blonde in front of him. Even when she's not like the old, pre humanity less Caroline, she's still her. The girl who he had no interest in at first, then gradually was his friend, then best friend, now the only person he can imagine being the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Before either vampire realized how late it was Caroline let out the cutest yawn Stefan thought he'd ever seen.

"I didn't know vampires could yawn." Stefan chuckled.

"That should be some indication as to how tired I actually am," the blonde replied. "I think it's time for me to turn in. I've drank, I've cried, I've laughed and we've talked for- Oh my gosh it's 4 am."

"Yeah it's pretty late maybe you should get some sleep. You've had a long day", Stefan said getting up.

He put his hand out to help Caroline up and she took it graciously. Having downed a whole bottle of bourbon by herself, Caroline needed a little help getting up.

"Woah, easy" Stefan said wrapping his arm around her waist. "There we go come on."

Caroline smiled at Stefan and said "Thank you Stefan. Thank you for letting me be sad. Thank you for letting me cry on you and then putting a smile on my face."

Stefan carefully laid Caroline down on her bed in her new sheets she had just recently bought. Since she threw away basically everything after she flipped the switch, her new sheets felt foreign.

They didn't feel like the sheets she had laid in all those nights her mom came in late from work and walked in her room to check on her. While her mom always assumed she was asleep she never was, but it still meant the world to Caroline that every single night her mom checked on her before she went to bed.

The sheets didn't remind her of when she used to actually get sick as a human and her mom would bring her soup and medicine and hot tea.

And just like that her thoughts were consumed by her dead mother.

Before Stefan could turn around to walk down the hall where he would retire on the couch Caroline couldn't stop the tears that started falling.

Stefan sat on the bed in an instant and wrapped Caroline in his arms. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I just, I miss my mom so much Stefan. I would give anything to hear one of her lectures on how she expects me to the exception to vampires. Even after all the bad that I've done and all the people I've hurt, I would do anything for her to discipline me just one more time. We may not have always got along but even when I messed up and she grounded me I always knew she cared" Caroline finished meeting Stefan's eyes.

"I know Caroline. And I'm so sorry" he replied holding Caroline tighter.

**_SMUT ALERT. RATED M. IT'S CUMING. LOL CUMING. SORRY I HAD TO. STOP READING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THE BEST COUPLE EVER GETTING IT ON. _**

Stefan hating seeing the beautiful blonde hurt, so he decided to take her mind off of it.

"You know what Caroline you're right. You did mess up. And you need to be punished"

Looking confusedly into Stefan's eyes she replied "huh?"

"Yeah." He said continuing with the ruse. In a millisecond he was hovering on top of Caroline. When his hips came in contact with hers she closed her eyes and didn't try to stifle the moan that slipped her lips.

Stefan started trailing butterfly kisses on her neck and exposed chest while his fingertips traced her stomach where her shirt had risen up a little. Caroline couldn't help but feel tingles everywhere Stefan touched her.

"I really wanted our first time to be on different terms" he said his lips trailing up to her ear, "but let's see if I can fully appreciate your body this time" he finished whispering in her ear.

Stefan raised up and pulled off his shirt and removed Caroline's shirt and bra all before Caroline could blink. He leaned down and kissed right under her breasts, Caroline bit her lip to try and keep quiet. His lips made their way down to her belly button, then right above her leggings dangerously close to where Caroline needed him most. And he could smell just how bad she needed him.

His hands and mouth began their assault her breasts. Her moans of appreciation put a smirky smile on his face. Stefan decided to go back up to those lips he could kiss all day. He didn't notice before but Caroline bit her lip so hard she drew a drop of blood. He was too busy smelling a different region of her body.

He sensually licked the blood off of her lip and began his exploration of her mouth. He loved her taste.

Caroline started grinding her hips up towards him to show just how bad she needed him.

"Ah ah ah Caroline, I'm in control right now" he said huskily with his forehead pressed against hers.

He kissed his way back down her body again this time when he got to her leggings he completely ripped them off of her. "Hey I liked those!" she exclaimed.

Stefan said "well let's see if you like this more" he tore her already soaked panties off of her and began his torture on her core. Licking and flicking his tongue every now and again on her little bundle of nerves.

All of Caroline's control that she had flaunted for so many years become a thing of the past.

Stefan had her squirming and bucking finally she flipped them and the flung his pants and boxers to the other side of the room. It all happened so fast it was Stefan's turn to be surprised when all of a sudden Caroline sunk herself down on him.

Closing his eyes and groaning Stefan let out a guttural moan and locked eyes with Caroline. He sat up so they were face to face in an almost hugging embrace.

In that moment they were one. Every movement and look and sensation was parallel. Complete bliss.

Caroline finished and Stefan followed almost directly after.

They both collapsed and Caroline rolled over so she was lying beside the man who had just completely made her forget about all the bad things in the world.

She cuddled up on Stefan's chest while he played with her hair. Neither said a word but both drifted off to sleep shortly after their love making.

Moments into what could be the best sleep Stefan Salvatore ever had, he subconsciously uttered the words "I love you Caroline". She was asleep and couldn't hear his confession of affection, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever but with season 7 starting next month I'm feeling inspired! Here's chapter 3 hope you all like it!**

A loud clap of thunder startled Caroline causing her to shoot up straight.

In a half conscience half still asleep state she glanced down to see the gorgeous naked body that lay beside her.

Caroline grinned foolishly at Stefan while he lightly snored, then as she realized what had happened a few hours beforehand, her stomach started turning in knots.

Obviously the two vampire's previous activities that had ensued was not the first time it had taken place. Nor was this the first time she had caught sight of his perfectly chiseled, rock hard body.

But this was the first time 'lusting and thrusting' since the two of them had their humanity back.

Caroline couldn't stop the millions of thoughts that began to flood her mind. "We've just gotten back on reasonable terms and now it's all weird again" "He only had sex with me because I was sad"

While distracted by her own inner thoughts and contemplation Stefan began stirring, slowly waking up. Unlike Caroline though his mind was composed, calm and crystal clear.

At some point during Caroline's inner turmoil she began almost hyperventilating but not quite. If vampires could that's what would be happening. Stefan could sense her uneasiness and raised up rubbing circles on her back. "Hey hey what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing I just uh, we should probably put on some clothes" she replied hastily standing up grabbing her t-shirt and throwing it on along with her cheeky boy shorts that didn't offer much coverage.

"Caroline-"

"Here put these back on" she said throwing Stefan his boxers.

"Care I-"

"Oh and here's your pants did you have a belt? No you didn't have a belt. Did I have a belt? No I had leggings. Where are my leggings?"

"Caaaaroline" Stefan said drawing out her name in a tone he used when trying to calm down the blonde, who was currently flinging around everything in her room looking for her leggings that had previously been ripped off of her body.

"Here's your shirt" Caroline stated handing over the gray shirt that wrongfully covered his magnificent, sculpted torso.

Realizing the condition she was in Stefan stood up and grabbed Caroline's face, still in his naked glorious state, and looked Caroline in the eyes. His own almost forcefully drawing hers to make contact with his own emerald orbs.

"Caroline please talk to me"

Finally Caroline's barrier came down and in an almost whisper she began to utter her confession. "Stefan what is going on here? I mean really. We went from best friends to strangers after you moved then acquaintances at best when you came back. Then when my mom got sick and we were friends I guess, and then she died and well you know what happened after that. Now here we are, supposed to be friends and supporters of each other and we just had sex. This is so so messed up. And I can't be on this emotional roller coaster with all of the other things I'm trying to work through. So just go Stefan please because all this is doing is breaking my heart all over again" she replied almost crying.

After soaking in everything she just said Stefan said "Caroline, if you don't want to have sex that's fine. I hope you aren't regretting it, and I'm sorry that this put strain on your heart. But I'm not leaving. Wait here." He replied finally taking his hands away from her face and putting on his boxers.

Stefan walked down the stairs and walked out of the door. Caroline heard his car door open and shut. Then shortly after heard the door re open and close followed by the sound of the lock clicking.

Stefan appeared before her wearing sweatpants he must have grabbed from his car. Another difference in appearance were the drops of rain that covered his torso and arms making his body look radiant.

"Now it's 6 in the morning and it's raining outside, from the looks of it it's not gonna let up on into the day. Can we at least friend-cuddle and go back to sleep?" he asked laying back in bed with his arms open just waiting to encircle her.

Pursing her lips Caroline gave in replying "Fine. But the second the rain stops we are getting up and you are gonna help me clean the house."

Half confused half amused Stefan replied "And how do you propose we clean an already clean house?"

With a serious look on her face Caroline said "Are you kidding? This place if filthy! This house hasn't been dusted or vacuumed in weeks! And don't get me started on the laundry! There's like 8 loads just waiting to be washed, dried and put away. Oh and after that I want to buy a new bed set. The same kind my mom always bought. But I'm going to wash and dry them until they feel used. It's, homier that way."

In the midst of explaining future plans, while resting her head on Stefan's shoulder, Caroline's whole demeanor had changed. Stefan got a glimpse of the old Caroline. Bubbly, task oriented. While it might be pouring rain outside, Stefan had his own personal beam of sun light.


End file.
